Funtime Foxy
Not what you were looking for? See Foxy (disambiguation). |-|FNAF:SL= Funtime Foxy is one of the seven animatronics (twelve if the Custom Night animatronics are counted) and an antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. It is a "funtime" version of Foxy. It is also one of the entertainers of the Funtime Auditorium (which is located to the east of Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental), the other being Funtime Freddy (although he isn't seen in the auditorium) and the Chris Cox. Appearance Funtime Foxy's appearance is a combination of Foxy and Mangle, most notably its pink-and-white colour scheme and the fact that it is a fox animatronic. However, unlike Foxy and Mangle, it is in a completely repaired form (prior to the ending in which it gets scooped). Funtime Foxy's entire body is covered of segmented lines, of which some parts are coloured in grey. It also possesses a long bushy tail, similar to a stereotypical fox. Like many of Foxy's counterparts, it has yellow eyes. It also has three tufts of fur on its head. It has a pink snout with three small purple freckles on each side and a black nose. There is pink inside its ears, around its eyes, and at the tip of its tail. It has a red bow tie, much like Mangle and Bonnie, and long, sharp pink nails. Unlike Foxy's other known counterparts (excluding the Nightmare counterparts), Funtime Foxy has five fingers. It has three black buttons on each of its shins. Funtime Foxy's face splits into five parts, all of which capable of movement; the first split runs directly down the center of its face, with the second running through the center of its eyes, segmenting its face into four different parts in addition to its immobile lower jaw. Its facial features greatly resemble both Foxy and Mangle, most notably in its lipstick and its yellowish-orange eyes. Funtime Foxy, however, has pink circles on its cheeks, as opposed to the red of Mangle's. Like all the animatronics in game (minus Minireena), its endoskeleton is very detailed and very similar to the human muscle. The endoskeleton also has its own nose. Similarly to Funtime Freddy, Funtime Foxy has a large speaker in the middle of its chest. Behaviour Funtime Foxy will always be seen in Funtime Auditorium whenever the character checks in the Primary Control Module. In Night 1, it will have to be shocked twice before returning back to its stage. In Night 3, the player must enter and exit through the Funtime Auditorium. If the player flashes the beacon at Funtime Foxy too much or too little, it will jumpscare the player, resulting in a Game Over. At the end of Night 3, Funtime Foxy will jumpscare the player regardless of the player's routine, and instantly start Night 4. The only other time Funtime Foxy will be seen is at the Real Ending of Night 5. Like all the other animatronics, it is scooped and used to create Ennard. Custom Night Funtime Foxy will hide behind the curtains in CAM 07. Like Foxy from the first game, the player must carefully watch for Funtime Foxy. If it escapes, they must close the right door quickly, or else they'll be jumpscared, sending them back to the Custom Night screen. Footsteps will be heard when Funtime Foxy is moving towards the Office, and the player will hear it knocking on the door if they have successfully prevented it from entering, similar to Foxy. Phases #Initially, Funtime Foxy is completely hidden behind the curtain. #Funtime Foxy peeks out of the curtain with its mouth wide open, revealing its head and part of its chest. #Funtime Foxy steps out of the curtain and looks at the camera, with its whole body now visible except for part of its chest. #Funtime Foxy is now directly in front of the camera and stares directly at it, with part of its body covered in shadow. #Funtime Foxy leaves the curtain wide open and rushes toward the player. If the player succeeds in blocking it, it will reset to behind the curtain (however, it can reset directly to Phase 2 on higher difficulty settings). If the player fails to close the door in time, it will appear from the right in front of the player's face and screech, resulting in a Game Over. Night modes where Funtime Foxy is active are listed as follows: *Girls' Night *Cupcake Challenge *Funtime Frenzy *Freddy & Co. *Top Shelf *Golden Freddy |-|UCN= Funtime Foxy returns in Ultimate Custom Night as one of the many selectable characters. Behaviour Funtime Foxy hides behind its curtain waiting for the show to begin. Check its stage and read the sign to see when the showtime is; it will always be on the hour, but the hour will be random. For instance, showtime may be 1 am, 2 am, 3 am, etc.. Remember that time, because "showtime" is the exact moment that the player gets jumpscared. There is only one way to prevent showtime, and that's by viewing his stage the moment the hour changes. If the player is watching it on camera when showtime arrives, then the show will be delayed by several hours (and the sign will change as well). Each hour in-game lasts exactly 45 seconds, and there is a timer visible while playing; use this to calculate exactly when the player needs to be viewing Funtime Foxy's curtain to ensure that showtime never happens. Funtime Foxy's voice lines after death consist of: *''"It seems you couldn’t make it to my show, so I brought the show to you."'' *''"Showtimes are on the hour, not a moment before and not a moment later."'' *''"It’s time to take your final bow!"'' *''"I’m sorry, but there was never enough room on this stage for both of us."'' *''"A performance was demanded of me, and now I have delivered. Encore!"'' Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Animatronics Category:Characters Category:FNAF:SL Characters Category:UCN Characters Category:Foxy variants